Gundam Empire
by FaerieRavyne
Summary: What if there was a link withing the Gundam Universes. What if Heero did have a past? What if that past finally caught up with him and he had no choice to follow it.
1. Prologue

This story has been in my head for a very long time and I have always wanted to pen it. I lost my interest in writing until recently because of work and studies. Now I am on my way to finishing my studies and hope to pick up on the writing more often.

I have always loved the original Gundam Wing, and although, I love that the each series can survive on its own, I always wished that there was a ling. For this reason, I have link my absolutely favorite Gundam (GW) with the second favorite, Gundam.

I hope you enjoy it!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam.

Prologue

"Amuro, love" a gentle voice called out to a man as he stared out of the window of his office.

The man, Amuro, turned to face the direction the gentle voice of his wife, Sayla. She was still very beautiful even at the age that she was. Her bright blue eyes framed by her white hair still in the same style as when he met her just over 50 year ago.

"Yes, my dear," he responded.

"The news is good, is it not," Sayla asked.

"Yes", was the simple response as Amuro returned to his original position.

"Then why do you look so forlorn. Their war is over and we do not have to involve ourselves—make ourselves known to them."

"It is inevitable, nonetheless."

"Why?"

"The report includes their determination to come to Mars."

"Oh. Then it will be a surprise will it not—to find that we are here." She didn't expect an answer, it was only voicing what was already known of that. But, yet, that should not be a cause for her husband's mood. It was known for some time that they would need to expose themselves at some time. There was something more…

"What could the issue be then," Sayla asked quietly as she gently walked up to him and laid a hand onto his shoulder. She had not seen him this tense since the report received 25 years ago.

He turned to look into her eyes, an interesting mix of trepidation and hope mixed in the dark depths. Then he made a quick glance to the desk behind him and the open report. He did not hide most from his companion as he relied greatly on her ability to balance his thoughts and emotions.

Sayla turned to view the papers laid out across the large desk. She then slowly walked to the desk and sat in the chair to read some of the report. Amuro returned to his watched out the window and waited until she came to the same point in the report that had surprised him. Soon, he heard her straggled gasp and he slowly turned to her and squatted down beside the chair. Sayla turned her head to look into her love's eyes.

"Could it be?" she asked with a hope he had not heard in her voice in more than 25 years.

"It would seem but we cannot be absolutely certain unless he is tested."

"But h…how?"

"The name in the report seems to have been assigned to him but they could not have known how appropriate it could have been." Sayla's hand trembled as she brushed the photo of the man that Amuro was talking about. His dark hair and his blue eyes. Not as light as her own but more similar to his mother's eyes—her daughter. "We have sent a team to return him to verify but, Sayla, I know it is true. He is the son of our daughter, Artesia, and, the pacifist, Heero Yuy."

Amuro looked on as tears of hope and joy begin to form at the corners of Sayla's eyes. "She had a son, but why did we not know. How could this have not been reported? If we had known, oh…we would have…he would have been here…" _He would not have had to do all those terrible things_, she finished in her head.

"There seems to have been a higher purpose for him—we could not have changed that no matter what we would have rather wished for." It was no comfort to hear it though.

Suddenly, they turned their heads as the door opened and in walked a minister of Amuro's, "Your majesty, Alpha team has returned." Amuro stood to follow his minister, Sayla stopped him with a gentle hand.

"Sayla, please stay here."

"But…"

"Sayla, let me confirm first." Sayla nodded as Amuro walked out of the office.

Before the minister followed, he bowed respectfully and excused himself, "With your leave, Empress."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amuro walked down the hall of the medical wing of the Martian fortress Thrace. As he neared the room previously identified to him, he could hear some shouting coming from behind the door. As he approached, he raised an eyebrow in interest. Soon the door opened to reveal five burly soldiers attempting to hold down the man that was trying to remove several IVs and wires attached to his body.

"That is enough," Amuro's booming voice paused all in the room. The soldiers immediately stood to attention and saluted their emperor.

"Was a sample already taken?" he addressed the nurse and doctor that had been standing aside in a corner. They nodded in an affirmative—the nurse clutching a vial of blood and hair in her had. "Very well, begin your testing," he addressed the nurse , "and you doctor shall remove all of this" he pointed to the wires and tubes attached to the man.

The doctor approached the bed slowly and then began to remove all of the offending lines. At first the doctor was slow, waiting to be attacked, but as he saw that the man patiently waited for them to be removed and did not seem to be on the attack, he hurried the process. When done, he quickly left the room.

"Leave us," Amuro addressed the soldiers.

"But, your majesty…" one of them began to argue.

"I said leave," he was a bit more forceful. They left but only to stand outside and glare at the door waiting to hear any sound that might be an attack on their ruler.

Addressing the man, who had sat up and glared as him, Amuro began with information the man would most likely to know. "I am Emperor Amuro I of Mars and you have been brought to Mars to verify if you are in fact the son of Heero Yuy and Artesia Ray, as is believed."

Heero's eyes narrowed—_Heero Yuy was the name assigned to him_. "I know that you believe it only to be a name assigned to you," Heero raised his eyebrows when what he had just thought was repeated, "to complete a mission against the Earth Alliance," Amuro continued, "But I do believe you are actually his son.

"To this effect, I also believe that you are the son of Artesia Ray who was an aid to Heero Yuy during the time that he spoke of peace between the colonies and Earth. I am not certain how you being born could have been kept silent but it seems to be true. I am also not certain how you ended up in the clutches of Odin Lowe, but again you were."

"Why are you telling me all this," Heero finally spoke.

Amuro turned to him with patience in his eyes and continued, "Mars was colonized just over 40 years ago by what, at the time, was called Newtypes—humans who seems to have evolved a step by being raised in space.

"Being the a highest ranking person—not that it meant much because Oldtypes were frightened by us—I was named, along with my longtime companion and, eventually, wife, Sayla, rulers of the migrants." Amuro walked around to gather his thoughts a little more.

"We—our people—were finally able to flourish and eventually, after much hard work, grow. To me and my wife, a daughter was born. When she was 20, she left for her year sojourn and visited the colonies. It was there that she met Heero Yuy and impassioned by his ideals began as his aid. Her name was Artesia and she was my daughter, Princess of Mars."

Heero's eyes widened just a fraction—it sounded as if this old man believe him to be his grandson and—"If true and you are my daughter's son, then you are the heir apparent to our people."

"What if I refuse," he did not think that it would be an option that would be allowed him.

"You will be allowed to leave, but" Amuro, disappointment was slightly apparent of Heero taking this option, "I would ask that you please allow us some time to get to know you. Artesia was our only daughter and when the news reached us here, both my wife and I were devastated."

"Hn." Amuro smiled at what he could only take as Heero's approval.

"Come, I will take you to some rooms that you may use until we receive the results from the tests."

Heero slipped down off the bed he was sitting at and motioned the old man to lead the way.

As Heero followed the Emperor down the halls—closely followed by the soldiers that were previously trying to restrain him in the medical ward—he surveyed the surroundings. The true impact of where he was hit him when, when turning down one particular hallway lined with clear windows on one side, the Martian's landscape was shown in its glory.

"Quite the sight is it not," Heero heard the Emperor say. Heero turned to him, with a silent question in his eyes. "It cannot be terra-formed—the Martian atmosphere just does not have the requirements needed to sustain life without the aid of a biosphere.

"Taking the knowledge we have from creating artificial bio-spheres, such as the sides, we created a land bio-sphere that could be anchored to the Martian land.

"This is only one side of a bio-sphere—in the interior, is the true area of our city." Heero again lifted his eyebrow in interest. "We have a total of five large bio-spheres with several smaller research bio-spheres but are considered as large as the smallest colony earth has in its orbit."

Emperor Amuro stopped in front of what appeared to be a door. Upon the door opening, an elegant woman turned around to face the group. The soldiers immediately bowed in respect and Heero paused as he stared into bright blue eyes.

"Sayla," Heero heard Emperor Amuro call to the woman.

"Is this him?" her voice was elegant but strong. "Is this Artesia's son?"

"The results are not in yet, Sayla love."

Heero stiffened when the woman, Empress Sayla, approached him. She looked deeply into his eyes, not really listening to what the emperor told her. "Yes, I know, Amuro, this is Artesia's son."

She reached for him but Heero stepped back and watched as her eyes lost a degree of the brightness. "Sayla…" he heard the Emperor again, then to the soldiers, "Please leave us."

"Your majesty…", again they were going to argue. "Yes, sir. A guard will be posted outside"—there would not have been anything the old man would be able to say that would not allow for this. He nodded.

"You look so much like her, my Artesia. In your eyes, I can see her."

"Sayla…"

"No, Amuro, I don't need the test results to tell me what I feel. You feel it too. Our connection—the abilities of being Newtypes, tell us that he is of our blood." The woman turned to Heero, "You feel it too, don't you. Your telepathy is telling you that we are your blood, isn't it."

Heero's eyes widened. It was true, when the man had entered the medic room and then when he entered this room, something called out to him that told him that he should know these two. There was a tie that he could not deny.

"Sayla, it may be true but we need, no the people, need that confirmation." Heero turned to him, also surprised that he felt that what his wife said was also true. Heero sighed lightly and then settled on the chair at the corner of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lady Une, is there still no information," a young woman asked almost with a desperation that had not dwindled since she had been asking similar questions for almost the past 9 months.

Lady Une sighed lightly, she did wish she had better information to provide to the young woman but there just was no information. It always had been difficult to keep tabs on the person in question, but this was something out of the ordinary.

"Minister Darlian, I am afraid the information has not changed. The last communication that was received was that Heero Yuy was no longer going to be in contact and that he requested to be released from duties as a Preventer," Lady Une responded.

Relena signed gravely and sat on one of the two chairs that was opposite to Lady Une's desk in Preventer headquarters. Lady Une though had to admire Relena for her dedication to Heero Yuy. It seemed as if he abandoned her but Lady Une knew that was not the case. She knew that he had persons watching her but she could not prove it. _What are you up to, Heero?_

"It's just…just…I don't understand," Relena replied sadly. "What happened and what is happening."

"I wish we understood more, also. There is an unknown factor in all of this that is making me uneasy. The only information that we have was that a year ago as Heero Yuy was meeting Duo Maxwell concerning an open case at a café on Saunders and that he was overtaken by 6 individuals that could not be identified. Duo also had a scuffle with the group, but as the odds were overwhelming , he and Heero were overpowered. Duo was left and Heero taken.

"There is no information that he was taken out of Colony 5 but a sweep of the colony does not show that he was left or even if he is still there. Of course, we know that he was taken out because three months later a communication was received from Colony 3 with his request to be released from Preventers."

Relena looked away when Une advised her of this because it was still unnerving ever after hearing it with the umpteenth time since it occurred.

Lady Une continued, "We know that he was at the Colony personally, we found evidence that he was physically there. Wufei even personally saw him—at a distance—but if absolutely certain it was him. We still do not know how he managed to leave the colony even after Wufei requested the lock-down immediately."

Relena sighed again heavily and now she gets ready to tell Une of what she was really here for, "I have decided…," Lady Une attention completely on her, "I will not be continuing as the Vice-Foreign Minister of the ESUN."

"What?"

"Nor will I be running for the office of the Foreign Minister office as what many have surmised."

"Relena, this is not what Heero would want. He believed in you and what you could bring to the ESUN. For this reason, he originally asked for a position with the Preventers."

"I know," Relena replied softly, "He tells me numerous times."

_What_, Lady Une snapped to attention again, "He tells you." Relena nods. "Relena, has Heero been in contact with you for this past nine months." Again another nod. "Relena… " Lady Une began to stand.

"I don't know where they are coming from or even how they are being delivered. Most of the time, they are left on my desk." Lady Une immediately picks up the phone to call for an emergency meeting with Millardo and Noin; Relena sits calmly as this happens.

"Relena, how can you know they were not recorded before and are not just appearing periodically?"

"He is changing; growing up, per say. They are all at different times and recent. They are all time stamped and from what I can tell they are recent time."

"As far as you can tell…" Lady Une stopped as the door to her office opened as Millardo and Noin walk in. Noin is flushed as it seemed she had to hurry to follow Millardo who seemed to have rushed since the issue involved his sister. When Yuy went missing, he immediately returned thinking the end result would be to harm his sister.

Relena continued after Une relayed a brief explanation to Millardo, "They are left, usually on my desk, once a month."

"Where are they," Millardo asked sternly. Relena reached into her bag and produces nines discs that she passes to Une. Une reaches to put them into a vid-com.

"There is nothing on them," Relena stopped Une from continuing, "Only the last one, will you be able to actually watch something. I was only able to watch it once—when I tried to watch it again, there was nothing there."

"Someone could have erased it," Noin put in.

"No, it was on me at all times. The first one I received, I immediately tried to watch it again—even after he had told me that I wouldn't be able in that first communication—and it was like there was nothing on it."

"Interesting, that does not seem to be a technology that we have," Noin stated.

"You said that the last one we can see," Une confirmed as she reached the last in the stack. Relena nodded. Une put that disc into the vid-com.

"**Hello, Relena. I trust that you are well."** This surprised all but Relena. **"Soon you will not have to worry any longer concerning me. As I have said before, I can never return to what was before. I have other duties that I must complete.**

"**Please know that I have always watched and protected you and that will not change. However, it will in a sense because, personally I will not be able to accomplish this with how it currently is.**

"**My new duties will clash with that of your current duties so there is not much that can be done. Please know that the job that you had performed is exceptional and I know that any decision you make will be the best. Take care, you shall know me soon."**

Lady Une turned to Relena, "And now you have decided to give up your office."

Millardo turned sharply to Relena, "What do you mean give up your office?"

"I have decided to no longer be the Vice-Foreign Minister nor will I be running in the upcoming Foreign Minister office as was requested by Minister Noa."

"Relena, you cannot believe that such a thing needs to be done," Nion remarks.

"Yes…yes, it is. Heero's duties," she began.

"Heero!" Millardo shouted, "What does he and his current duties have to do with your resignation."

"I know he has a plan and I need to be ready,"

"Relena," Nion placed a hand on Millardo in an attempt to calm him. He began again in a softer tone, "Relena, you should not make a decision on what he has implied." He turned to Lady Une. "What is being done to locate this impossibly selfish BOY!"

"Millardo…" Lady Une begun but stopped when there was an urgent knock on her door. An aid opens when Lady Une confirmed to enter.

"Ma'am, you must watch what is going on, a delegation from Mars has arrived at Colony 5," the aid quickly states.

"Delegation from Mars," Nion gasps, "that's impossible."

Lady Une turns on the monitor and all watch as the news comes in from Colony 5.

"Alice, the images from outside the colony just occurred about half an hour previously. An unknown type of ship came within view of the colony. The Colony 5 Space Navy was dispatched to meet with this unknown ship. It was then the following broadcast was received into our newsroom."

"**People of Colony 5 of the Earth Sphere United Nations, my name is Letz Cofan of the Empire of Mars and I come to you with an offering of an alliance as is requested by Emperor Amuro I of Mars.**

"**We only come to form an alliance between our people and if decided against an alliance then we shall remove ourselves from you jurisdiction and return to our empire. If further contact is wanted, we shall await your approach. **

"**If you approve to meet with me, I would be honored to join you for a meeting, the only request I have is that Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian is among those that design to meet with my group."**

"No, I will not allow it," Millardo spoke up when the broadcast had ended.

"I will immediately pack for my journey," Relena spoke at the same time.

"Relena," Millardo attempted to get in front of her as she approached the door to leave, "you just said you were giving up your position."

"I have not given my official resignation yet," she responded. "I am going," she states as she leaves the room.

"Millardo, Nion, you will accompany her."

"Lady Une, you cannot be serious," Millardo retorts.

Lady Une looked to the still of the broadcast and the soldiers accompanying Ambassador Cofan and the stilled image of Heero in his message to Relena. She then looks to Millardo and says, "Yes, I am. Heero is involved and we need to understand what is really going on."

That is when Millardo and Nion both also look to the images and come to the same understanding.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Your Highness, do you think it is wise for you to be here," A soldier asked a tall man in a red military uniform. The question was met with silence, not that the soldier expected one. He has been with the prince for some time and knew that he spoke very little. Even so, he was always understood. Maybe it was the fact that his telepathy was so evolved that everyone always understood him.

Ambassador Cofan approached the prince, "Your highness, I have received word that a delegation will be arriving within 24 Earth hours. The delegation will include Minister Darlian as one of the representatives of the ESUN along with one ambassador from each of the colonies and two representatives of Preventers group."

"Most likely, of those representatives from the colony group will include three Preventers," the prince responded.

"Your highness…"

"Chang Wufei of Colony 1, Duo Maxwell of Colony 4, and Quatre Reberba Winner of Colony 3 will more than likely part of the delegation as coming from colonies."

"Understood, your highness. Do you believe that they will be here for a purpose?" Ambassador Cofan asked hoping that he may receive an answer. The prince was notorious for not providing responses much less answers.

"…" It looks like this would be one of those times… "They are here to access my involvement with the Mars delegation." _I was wrong, but why tell me_.

"Ambassador Cofan, as part of the alliance that Mars is requesting, we need a way to solidify this pact. I have already discussed this with the Emperor and it has been decided that the agreement will be concluded in the manner that was discussed."

"Your highness!" Cofan exclaimed.

"You will make the request; I wish to know if it will be accepted.

"Of course, your highness. The request will be made."

"I will not be staying, Cofan. There is a mission that must be undertaken." Cofan nods in understanding. There was more at stake than just the ESUN and EM and to the Prince, both were important. And if they were important to the prince, he made certain that they were taken care of.

Ambassador Cofan watched as Prince Heero , along with his Nerio guard, walk out of the room to the MS bay

When they were out of earshot of the Ambassador, a guardsman spoke to the prince, "Your highness, we have reason to believe that there has been an infiltration."

"It was to be expected," was his response as he continued on to the MS bay. "You have taken care of making certain it has been taken care of in a proper method, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," was the simple answer, "Trenton," Heero addressed his Captain to his left, "we have wasted enough time. What information has been acquired?"

"It has been discovered that the Guild are moving forward. The final outcome is still not known to us but we have reason to believe that they are looking to controlling the zords," Trenton responded efficiently.

"What of the Guild's visibility to the ESUN," Heero asked. Captain Trenton passed a folder he had had with him. Heero looked through as they continued to walk to the MS bay.

"There is no evidence that the Guild has been noticed; it was actually a little difficult to locate the little information we were able to recover within the ESUN."

"What of the other matter?" Heero was hopeful for the old comrade.

"There is no evidence that there is any involvement. Quite the contrary, the work being performed is unintentionally hindering the Guild." Heero paused and looked to the captain. "There is no evidence that there is an awareness that it is hindering any group. The belief is that the reasons for the actions are true sentiment."

"Hn." Captain understood it as being the prince's approval as the group as they continued on to the bay.

They finally reached the massive bay where seven Zeta –style suits were docked. Five of the Nerio guardsmen went into the side chamber when Heero nodded to them; Captain Trenton stayed behind with his prince. Heero knew there was additional information that Trenton had for him but waited for the captain to say his piece.

"We have found additional information on the person in question. In looking for a deeper connection to the Guild, we found further information concerning the family ancestors."

"What has you considering that angle?"

"You mentioned that a connection to the ESUN and EM is wanted to be solidified. What was discovered may mean that the measure you are thinking of considering is not needed. There is already a connection." Heero stealy gazed continued to look to Trenton—if frightened most but not the Captain. Either way he continued with the explanation, "It has been discovered that this person is a descendant of Casval Rem Deiken and, as such, a familial relations through the Empress directly into the Royal line of Mars."

"I can see the slight family resemblance of the name; most likely it was changed so that the connection would be obscured," Heero mentioned as he now walked to the chambers. This part of the conversation was over and the Captain now understood the Prince; the request would be made and he would accept it as a duty but as more.

The prince and the captain continued now to the side chamber to change into their own suits before they enter their own Zeta mobile suits. When they completed suiting and entering the mobiles, they exited the bay.

As Heero looked out of the vid screen towards the Picus. In the distance, he saw a colony shuttle approaching the bay. He knew who was on the shuttle and what would happen soon. To make certain that none of the hopes were ruined, he had a job to do. He turned his mobile to the direction that his Nerio guard disappeared in and soon also disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay in getting this out. I have been extremely busy with work and classes. I had also suffered from a bit of writer's block. Hopefully I can overcome all and continue with the story but do not expect a new chapter for a short while.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello Readers! I am back. There was a little fit of writers block but mostly it was classes and work that interfered with my writing. It has not gotten any lighter with work, quite the opposite, but school is not an issue currently. I will try to update as much as I am able to—I know the direction I want to go to I just need to write it out. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Trowa Barton watched as the bay opened from the lookout nest. He was stationed with the Alators, an intelligence battalion. It was an ideal position to have so that he could learn exactly what was going on with this unknown group.<p>

"Trier," he stood at attention when his captain called out to him.

"Sir!" he saluted with a fist over his heart.

"I have an assignment for you."

"Yes, sir."

"Please come see me in my office in one hour."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous, Relena, " a deep voice stated for the fifth time since leaving the colony. Her brother was a military man, of course it would seem ridiculous to him. It would seem out right dangerous and illogical. However, she at many times, was not very logical or careful of the dangers. For this reason, Heero had thought is necessary to join the Preventers in order to guard her from those that could not trust in her vision. Heero would often times give her a look that she knew meant the same as what Millardo said to her now.<p>

"You would not understand," was her simply reply.

He sighed, that had been her response every time he tried to get her to see reason. "Please help me to understand then. Why are you meeting with the Ambassador on his ship? There is no way that we can secure it."

"They were generous enough to meet with us on our own colony and they did not ask for security. They trusted us not to make a move that would show we mean harm. I need to give that back."

"You do not need to do anything of that sort. They are the ones approaching us, we have reason to be wary; they need to prove to us that they can be trusted."

"What better way than to give them a chance."

"Relena, I can understand you wanting to make this work peacefully," another, more gentle voice said from behind her, "but there are so many unknown issues going on."

"I fully trust in Miss Relena, Quatra," said a woman that sat next to him.

Quatra turned to the woman beside him and smiled, "Dorothy…"

"Kitty Cat, we all trust in Relena, we don't trust in these 'Martians'," said a voice from across the aisle.

"Don't call me that, ponytail" Dorothy snapped, "or I will scratch out your eyes."

"Hence the reason for still calling you that," Duo mumbled as Dorothy stared intensely at him.

"Either way, Duo is correct," everyone still to the fact that Wufei actually agreed with Duo, "these Martians are the worrying factor. They seem to have greater technology and their forces are not small in number it would seem."

"I am also concerned that we could not detect them when we made our first sojourn to Mars," the woman seated next to Millardo, his wife Noin, stated. "And the journey to Mars takes considerable time. If they were the ones to take Heero and turn him to their side, they still would not have been here yet."

"Yes," Milllardo agreed, "Considering that, we can only conclude that they are not from Mars…but where are they from.

"What you all say is well and good…and may even be true, but Heero is with them and he trust them. I will trust them until they do something that defies that just," Relena said as a close to the matter.

"Relena, you cannot be serious," Millardo began. Noin placed a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down. It did not seem that they would be able to change her mind, even though if in the event they got that proof it might be too late.

"Well, would you look at that," Duo said as he watched some sort of bay doors open to allow for their shuttle to enter the Martian ship, "Don't those look rather large for a ship of the size that we have seen photos of."

Even if Duo was ever a goofball, he did know his technology in space vessels. That was something to think about. There was little chance that the Martians would be able to seal a ship properly of the size it seemed to be from the vacuum of space with bay doors the size they appeared to be.

As the shuttle entered the doors, the occupants gasped as the true size of the bay was revealed. It was so massive that all five of the Gundams would be able to fully extend in here and still move confortably.

"This is not good," Duo what most were thinking now, " they are able to cloak some of their ship. The closest we came to cloaking something was a Gundam. It we attempted that with a ship, it was always the whole ship, not sections as what is being shown to us."

The shuttle landed in the bay and the doors closed after and Relena went to release herself from her seat.

"Relena," her brother again attempted to begin make her think reasonably.

"The doors have closed, Millardo," she cut him off before he could begin his triad again, "it would be bad form to request they open it just because you all may feel uncomfortable.

"They met us first on the colony when it seems they could have shown more of themselves and forced our hand in a different manner." She stood and waited for her brother to press the console to open the shuttle door, ignoring him. She made up her mind.

The others begin to get up also to follow Relena out. Millardo sighed again and enter into the console to open the shuttle doors. Outside the shuttle, stood Ambassador Cofan and his guards—unarmed.

"Welcome to the Picus!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delays, as I stated at the beginning of the chapter. This will be a long process in order to get to where I want to with this storyline. I will update as much as I am able to and hope not to get writers block on the road to there.<p>

Reviews are kind, even bad ones—which most of the time get ignored unless they have valuable grammer assistance.


	6. Chapter 5

I know this may actually be soon, but the story if finally getting moving again. I hope you enjoy this and it leave you in suspense for more.

Chapter 5

"Captain, sir, you asked me to report."

"Yes, Corporal Trier. At ease; please take a seat."

Trowa sat in one of the seats facing the Captain's desk and waited for him to begin speaking. He watched as the captain gathered some folders together. He could not read what they were on but as the captain sifted one, he saw a picture. He gave nothing away that he recognized the photo.

"As you know, the prince has requested that we extend a hand out to our ESUN brothers. We also know that this is the wish of the Emperor and the Empress. We, Martians, also which to reacquaint ourselves with the people of ESUN as long lost brothers."

Trowa nodded as he understood; so far this is what he had found out about the Martains. Currently there was nothing he could find that the Martians were in anyway planning an attack on the ESUN. Matter of fact, they seemed to want to leave and return to their beloved planet and build a trading relationship with them.

From what he could also discern, the Martians had already been traveling to ESUN for years now without people truly knowing from where they came from. This was so that they would not lose the connection to Earth. However, ninety-five percent always returned back to Mars only because they knew themselves to be truly different from those of the ESUN. He was still trying to understand completely how it was they felt differently from those of the ESUN, though. He did know, however, it had to do with the manner that Martians thought.

"There will be an offer made to persons arriving with the delegation from ESUN," Trowa looked sharply to the captain. "It is the wish of the Emperor that a true connection between Empire of Mars and Earth Sphere United Nation be cemented."

"I believe I understand."

"That would be good, because I don't know if I fully understand." The captain stood up. "Why the Prince would sacrifice himself for this relationship between ESUN is beyond me." _What does the prince have to do with this_, thought Trowa.

He still had not been able to get a glimpse of the Crown Prince of Mars. He always seemed to be away on some sort of mission. At first, he had thought that the Prince was planning an attack on the ESUN and was using Heero to gain valuable information since it seemed that he was placed with the Nerio guard, the Prince's personal battalion, but being part of the Alators, it was their current mission to gather information on the ESUN and nothing involved a Nerio interaction with ESUN.

Mainly the information that was gathered on the ESUN was concerning the political climate of the ESUN and especially on the Minister and Vice-Minister and other such delegates and a little on the Preventer group. Mainly he screened the information on both so that he could make certain that no information could be used against either.

"It will be your new mission," Trowa returned from his internal musings, "to escort those offered to stay."_ What offer!_

"How many will be offered." _Who will be offered to stay_, he wanted to know.

"That I am not certain of," the captain replied. "The Nerio are the ones making the offer, through the Ambassador apparently." There was a knock at the door which seemed to be expected by the Captian. "Come in."

Trowa was surprised that it was one of the Nerio guards and even more surprised when the captain saluted the lieutenant instead of the other way around.

"I expect that you have informed Corporal Trier of his new duties," the guard said after he returned the salute.

"To a point, sir."

He turned to Trowa and spoke directly to him, "You will be temporarily assigned to Nerio guard. Follow me." The guardsman turned out of the captain's office and waited for Trowa to follow. Trowa looked to the captain who only nodded in the guard's direction.

_What is going on?_

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the invitation, Ambassador," Relena said as she walked up to Cofan.<p>

"It is an honor that you should join us here on the Picus."

"It is a rather impressive ship, Ambassador," Duo stated in a tone Relena was almost certain held some steel behind it, rather opposite of how his tone usually was.

"Thank you, Mr. Maxwell of Colony 4. I understand you run an industrial business with concern to shipping lines."

Duo started at this; most only saw what was his surface business—a junkyard. _What and how did they obtain information concerning his shipping business?_ "Yes, I like to keep up with as most recent technological information in concern to vessels that would be ideal for shipping and trading between colonies."

"Of course," was Cofan simple answer, "I could understand that and I am more than certain than that the Picus has your interest piqued."

"Ambassador, can I ask the reason for the invite onto the Picus, as beautiful a ship it is, for the ones you extended the invitation to," Quatra said and then thought, _especially my wife_.

"Yes," Cofan replied but did not continue with the explanation, instead, "Please, why don't you join me in the conference room off of the bay." It was to instill a sense of control that all recognized but still gave them a choice of a neat escape since they would still be so near to the bay and their shuttle.

Relena gave a nod and the others also nodded but more warily. They began to walk out of the bay and turned right. After about a few meters, they turned into an open door but were surprised to find that it was an elevator. Millardo gave a look too the others as they stepped in—it seemed that it was not to be as close to the bay as they had made them believe.

However, when they stepped off the elevator a few seconds later they entered into a large conference room that had windows that looked into the bay and where the shuttle could be clearly seen.

"Please take a seat, honored guests," Cofan pointed to chairs surrounding a large table. He did not take a seat but seemed to be waiting for something or someone. After five minutes of silence, finally Millardo spoke up.

"Ambassador, I would like to know why we were asked to join you on your ship. I understood that a preliminary outline of relations between our nations was already made and agreed upon."

"Yes, you are correct, your highness," Cofan replied firmly.

"What?" Millardo was surprised at the title and almost jumped out of his seat if it wasn't for Noin's hand on his arm.

"You are Prince Millardo of the Sanq Kingdom Peacecrafts, are you not?"

"Ambassador Cofan, Millardo does not have a title," Noin explained.

"Lady Noin," Cofan stopped her from further explanation, "It does not matter of what has happened, he was born with a title, and Mars honors such title, whether the ESUN does or not."

"Ambassador Cofan," Dorothy tried to relieve the tension, "that is truly kind of Mars customs. We of course, understand your point of view and do not wish to unduly influence them. However, I hope you understand our customs."

"We do not mean it as affront, I hope you understand, just a matter of customs, Duchess Catalonia-Winner."

Quatra sat at attention at his wife's title, they had only recently come into contact with ESUN. _How was it that they knew so much?_ Before he could ask the question that was no doubt on the others' minds also, the door to the conference room swooshed opened to reveal three persons, two people in red coats with a black diagonal stripe across the right breast and black berets and one person in a brown jacket with a red vertical stripe on the left breast and a brown garrison cap.

Duo, Wufei, and Quatra stared at the newcomers. It was as if something held them spellbound.

"Ambassador, I hope that the offer was made. We cannot allow for delays."

"I was awaiting your arrival, Major. Unfortunately, the kilar has advised against such a move."

The major, who seemed to be the Gundam's age, turned to the audience in the room. He turned back to the Amdabassor, "I understand what you mean. Very well, I am now available."

"Thank you, Major Noa." Ambassador Cofan turned to his guests. "I have been requested by the Emperor to offer an extension of contact between the Empire of Mars and the Earth Sphere United Nation."

"What do you mean by offer of a contract," Wufei asked gruffly.

The ambassador turned to Relena, "The Empire is extending to Princess Relena the offer of marriage in order to solidify relations with our nations."

* * *

><p>Probably shouldn't have, but had this spark of inspiration that I could not pass up. I had a day off and needed to take the time to get this off of my brain or risk losing the storyline in the way that I wanted it to go.<p>

Hope it doesn't take too long after this to get what I want out. I still have a clear idea of where and how I want this to progress so keep sharp for updates.

BTW...Reviews are nice!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Again I have been extremely busy with work and have had very little time. But I continue to think of this story and where I want this to go. Recently during a business trip I was able to get some few things down and hope to continue this story some more.

Thank you for your patience and here is the continutation of my story.

Standard Disclaimer applies and although the characters are not mine, the story is.

* * *

><p>"What?" Millardo nearly jumped clear across the room in his anger. "That is a ridiculous offer."<p>

Others had also jumped in surprise with the offer.

"Your highness, if you would please," Cofan attempted to calm the irate prince. "It is an honorable offer."

"You expect Relena to accept the offer in order to seal the contract with Mars. I will not allow for her to be used in such a political maneuver. It is devious of the Martian Empire," Millarda slammed his hands onto the table.

"You must admit, Ambassador Cofan," a more reasonably sounding Quatre started, "that this suggestion is a rather crude offer."

"I assure you, Princess Relena," Cofan turned to Relena instead of the others who had already made the decision to be completely against the offer, "the offer is only made in the best interest of our two worlds. There is no political ploy ."

All eyes turned to Relena who had remained in her seat and seemed rather calm instead of agitated as many in the group seemed to be.

"Should I to refuse?" Relena responded.

"Should you…" Millardo began to say but was stayed by a hand from Relena.

"Nothing," was Cofan's response.

"Why?" she next asked.

"As I said," Cofan again began to explain.

"Ambassador, please," Relena interrupted, "what is the real reason behind this.

Instead of the Ambassador responding, the man he had addressed as Major Noa did, "Your Highness, we Martians have heard many stories and have seen many communications about you. You are regal and intelligent. The interest of the Martians has been piqued and we can see that the Crown Prince is interesting in obtaining your hand."

"This is preposterous," again Millardo protested. "We shall not accept this offer." He moved to get up and grabbed Relena's arm to pull her from her seat.

"Millardo, please, it is my decision to make."

"Relena, you cannot be really considering this option," Wufei said to her.

"I said no," Millardo following and again attempted to pull Relena towards to the doors to head to the bay and their shuttle.

Ambassador Cofan turned to the Major, "It seems that the kilar was correct."

"Indeed," was the Major's comeback, "I had hoped it would not be like this and we would not have to restrain none of the party but we did receive word that Zechs could be unreasonable.

The others suddenly stopped their discussion.

"What did you say," Millardo angrily said. _How did they know of that name_; he had not been known as Zechs for several years.

He was ignored. "Princess, have you made your decision?"

"For me to make this type of decision without giving me time to consider it is making it very difficult."

"I do understand," the Major stated gently. "I would then like to extend to you to join this convoy to return to Mars and after a reasonable time, you could perhaps provide a decision."

"What do you mean by that," Quatre replied.

"Upon making her decision, she shall stay to wed the Crown Prince of Mars or return to ESUN," he said.

"That is absurd. Who is to say you would return her if her decision is not the marry the Prince?"

"Are you questioning our honor, sir," the lieutenant, who had been quiet until that moment, "Are you questioning our Prince's honor that should she refuse he would not return her to the ESUN?"

"That is enough, lieutenant," the Major glared at him. It was as much as he wanted to also say as the Prince was very respected by his Nerio guardsman. He turned to the Relena, "Your highness, if you are refusing outright, we shall allow you to leave."

"Well…" she began.

"No!" Millardo shouted and again pulled Relena towards the elevator doors, harder this time. The others also began to move to the doors.

When he was almost to the doors, he suddenly stopped as Relena struggled to remove her arm from his grasp. "Millardo, release me," she said. "Millardo?.What is going on?" Millardo was not moving; it was almost as if he was frozen. She turned around the room and was surprised to see the others were also in the same circumstances of stopped mid-step except for Dorothy.

"Dorothy?"

"I do not understand what is happening either, Miss Relena." was her response.

"I do apologize for taking such drastic measures."

Relena turned to the Major, "You are doing this?"

"Yes, your highness, I am. Not alone as those three seem to be very powerful," he indicated to Quatre, Duo and Wufei, "It is a struggle for me and the lieutenant to keep them still."

"How.." Dorothy began.

"It is very difficult to explain, your highness," this time Cofan spoke, "We are only giving you the opportunity to respond on your own. Lady Catalonia-Winner is not as she has been more reasonable than the others."

"Thank you, sir," Dorothy said simply, "my husband does not believe that I am." Quatre's eyes moved towards her. "Well, it does not seem to affect the hearing or mind."

"Of course not, mind control is absolutely forbidden," the Ambassador responded since the Major seemed to be more and more occupied with keeping the others still. "It would also be very difficult to get away with on other Martians since we can recognize such as maneuver." He looked to the Nerio guardsman. "If you would please, your highness, advise us if you outright refuse, outright agree, or wish to join us to Mars until a decision is made."

"Ambassador, I do not think I can outright agree," she held her hand up as the Ambassador was about to speak, "I will also not outright refuse."

The Ambassador seemed to calm at that.

"I do wish to join you on Mars. I would like to explore it and see what it is I am being offered, but I am reluctant in going this alone."

"I do understand, your highness, for this reason we are actually also extending a visit to Lady Catalonia-Winner.

Suddenly there was a small movement from Quatre and a grunt from the Nerio guards. "Oh dear, you have upset him," Dorothy simple said. She turned to Relena and gave a look.

Relena then turned to the Ambassador, "I agree."

* * *

><p>"What the hell," Millardo suddenly found himself in the shuttle in space only a few hundred kilometers from the colony.<p>

"How did we?" Duo asked next.

Quatre carefully answered, "They have Relena and Dorothy." His wife's name was said with barely contained anger. In his hand a note from her that if he attempted to the go after them she would never forgive him; she went on to say there was something pulling her and she needed to do this. She also suspected that Relena had a plan of sorts now brewing in her head in concern to Heero and she was going to provide as much help as possible as she could.

He was to wait for a contact from her soon—he wondered at that and how that her capturers would allow this.

"But where did they go and how did we get here," Duo asked again seating at the controls and furiously typing.

"Nothing is going to work, Duo, I have already tried," Quatre said. "I have also had the Colony attempt to locate them using the long range scanners. There is nothing after an ion trail of about one light year away. The signature just suddenly disappears."

"What do you mean just disappeared? An ion trail cannot just suddenly disappear even after a ship enters light drive," Millardo sneered.

"Well, this one did," confirmed Duo when he read the same information that Quatre read on the control screen.

"Maybe they just cloaked it. We saw what type of ability they had when it concerned that," Nion attempted to reason.

"No," Duo replied, "Cloaked might result in hiding the ion trail or minimizing it to the extent of being non-existent but there seems to be a fluctuation in the ions to off-the-scale amounts and then…nothing.

"It's like they entered a black hole and disappeared."

Everyone looked around at each other at the implication of that.

"Just how long were we out," Wufei spoke for the first time since they found themselves back in the shuttle.

"I have calculated from the time that we blanked out to the time that we awoke to be about 10 minutes," Quatre said.

"What?" Millardo, "That cannot be. How could they completely disappear within that time frame?"

Suddenly a beeping noise was heard and all conversation stopped. They all looked to the console in the communication systems but did not see any blinking light suggesting an incoming message. Again they heard the tone but this time looked to Quatre as he looked down to his arm.

In his haste to determine what had happened, he had not paid attention to the additional item on his person. Slowly he brought up his hand up and looked to the device and it's blinking light. He presses the button and everyone jumps back as a holograph appeared above the device.

"Well, darling, hello there," a saccharine voice said.

"Dorothy?" Quatre shouted.

"Darling, please, there is no need for shouting," Dorothy replied.

"Dorothy," Duo said, not fooling with the usual banter he carried when speaking with her, "where are you?"

"Well, they have not mentioned it but I believe we are on the way to Mars and should arrive in three or so hours."

"Dorothy," Quatre finally found his voice, "what do you mean 'on your way to Mars'. You have only have been gone a short while."

"They are very much more technically advanced than we are, my dear. How do you think I am communicating at this time? We have no devices that can communicate so well between these distances."

"Where is Relena?" This came from Millardo as he pulled Quatre's arm towards himself.

"Please do not manhandle my husband, sir." Dorothy lilted while lifting an eyebrow and then continued, "She is currently in her room, where I advised her to stay during my conversation. She is determined and I do not wish for your sentiment to cause undue influence."

"Undue influence…" Millardo began to raise his voice, "I am her brother."

Dorothy took a calming breathe and murmured, "It is exactly for this reason I advised her." Towards the group she did not make an additional comment on that subject but continued with the explanations, "What Quatre has on his arm is a high range communication device. Only he will be able to use it as it cannot be removed."

"Not removed…"Nion repeated.

"If…," Dorothy continued, "If you attempt remove the device, in anyway, it will self-destruct and can no longer be used for me or Relena to communicate with Quatre."

"It is only able to receive communications," Quatre clarified.

Dorothy sighed gently and then continued, "Yes, unfortunately, you will not be able to contact me or Relena."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better," Millardo sneered, "That Relena has not been taken hostage."

"We have not been," Dorothy attempted again to make him understand, "We have been given a choice and when Miss Relena has made that choice, I will stand behind her.

"Quatre, darling, I will be in touch soon."

"Dorothy," Qautre attempted to stop her from cutting the communication but soon the holo disappeared. _What exactly is going on_, they all thought.

* * *

><p>Appreciate reviews!<p> 


End file.
